040715VyllenJackjack
06:22 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG began pestering spiritedScion SS at 18:22 -- 06:22 TG: Vyllen this is your new handle right? 06:23 SS: print("Uh... Y3ah. How uh... How did you g3t this handl3? God dammit did Doir t3ll you?") 06:24 TG: I have my ways 06:25 SS: print("Right w3ll... Don't go blabbin' about it. I kind of don't want to di3. And if you do blab mak3 sur3 it's to th3 right p3opl3. For m3, that is. As in thos3 that ar3n't r3ally capabl3 of 3asily killing m3.") 06:25 SS: print("So what's up man? Hows th3 missus?") 06:25 TG: No offense but you're squishy. Not like I care. Whats a missus? 06:26 SS: print("Y3ah I am. But I still hav3 a high Strif3 and Will so it kind of 3v3ns out.") 06:26 SS: print("And I hav3 som3... Tricks up my m3taphorical sl33v3s.") 06:27 SS: print("Will. But that's a t3chnicallity.") 06:28 TG: Any chocolate rain? 06:29 TG: I like that trick... Erm anyway. Sami left you on base right? 06:29 SS: print("Som3 say dry and oth3rs f33l th3 pain.") 06:29 SS: print("Y3ah.") 06:29 SS: print("tfw don't 3v3n g3t to mak3 any progr3ss.") 06:30 SS: print("But I gu3ss I can rig som3 of you n3rds up with GoPros or som3 shit and obs3rv3 you from th3r3.") 06:30 TG: Find/make me a spy drone and i'll let you follow us 06:34 SS: print("H3h3h3h3h") 06:34 SS: print("I can mak3 som3thing work.") 06:36 TG: Sure you can. While you're at it make me some awesome spy gear. 06:36 TG: like a shock grenade or something 06:36 SS: print("Psh, I'm not doing it for fr33.") 06:36 SS: print("Mayb3 I can g3t Rubi to h3lp with a som3thing.") 06:37 TG: Such as? 06:38 SS: print("Sh3 builds cool stuff! It shouldn't b3 hard to collaborat3 and mak3 som3thing ball3r.") 06:38 SS: print("Lik3 uh...") 06:39 SS: print("Lik3 a MURDER BALL. Just imagin3 it. A spinning b3ach ball of d3ath.") 06:39 SS: print("T3aring into fl3sh and r3nding it into a fin3 mist.") 06:39 SS: print("Mmph.") 06:42 TG: reminds me of a weapon from a game... but that was a trash ball 06:42 SS: print("H3h.") 06:43 TG: anyway as long as its portable. i'm kinda stuck without a sylladex unless i find another. 06:43 SS: print("How uh... How did you scr3w up your syllad3x?") 06:46 TG: that computer i picked up hacked my sylladex and made everything bad in a creepy dog way 06:46 SS: print("Psh. Nic3 going dud3. What l3sson did you l3arn?") 06:48 TG: This game sucks? 06:49 SS: print("Dud3 this gam3 is aw3som3! Asid3 from th3 d3ath. I hon3stly don't know if I'm r3ady to go so soon. Mayb3 w3 can tak3 th3 tim3 to g3t th3 achi3v3m3nts, and th3 b3st g3ar b3for3 l3aving?") 06:50 SS: print("No but, th3 l3sson was don't fucking st3al asshol3.") 06:53 TG: I didn't steal shit I was giving jack evidence. now i'm stuck with this 06:54 SS: print("Oh right. Y3ah it's t3chnically not st3aling. Sinc3 you w3r3 giving it to him? H3 might hav3 rigg3d it. But I doubt it b3caus3 putting a ghost into your machin3 (h3h3h3h) is kind of hard.") 06:55 TG: It is. it really is. 06:55 TG: Anyway if any changes happen on the base or if you see jack. message me asap and record what he says. 06:56 SS: print("Did you... Did you try putting a lit3ral ghost into your machin3? Oh god is B3au okay?! Alright. I can do that.") 06:56 TG: no i didn not. thanks. I gotta go sneak on someone. Later. 06:56 SS: print("Lat3s.") 06:56 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering spiritedScion SS at 18:56 --